How to Tango a Patient out of your Office
by Jle79
Summary: Sorry for having to resubmit but I promise there will be an update to go with with re-upload soon.
1. Chapter 1

**How to Tango a Patient our of your Office**

 **None of the characters are mine. I am just having a little bit of fun.**

 **Part One**

The name in the diary appeared to loom larger than the others, although in reality it was written in exactly the same sized, neat script that Dr Sarah Ronson always used in her paper diary. The secretaries repeatedly tried to get her to go digital but she refused. She liked to hold things in her hand and know exactly what she was doing. Hilary had argued that she could hold an electronic tablet in her hand just as well as a paper diary but Sarah had grinned goofily and shrugged, handing over a photocopy of her appointments so that Hilary could put them on to the computer. Luckily for Sarah the secretaries liked her and did this task as a favour to her with little complaint but Sarah had witnessed an almighty show down between Hilary and another therapist a few months ago because he refused to do the same. Hilary had won the argument of course but she still put Sarah's appointments in for her on the quiet. Sarah was sure that it was because Hilary sympathized with her for being a single mother.

Ten year old Edward was a little charmer and all the women at the Medical Centre adored him. Sarah was looking for High Schools for him to attend and every time she thought about it tears would well because she could not believe that they were already at this stage.

But today she had other things on her mind. Today she had to dump a patient. Through the difficult decision she had fixated on one thing. Was it better to do it first thing in the morning or last appointment in the evening? Once she made her decision she had told a lie to her client and asked her to attend an appointment at six o'clock the following week. This request had been met with some surprise but not rejected and now Sarah stood at her desk, bent over at the waist, taking some deep breaths.

The phone buzzed and she picked it up.

'Your next client is here,' Hilary's voice said.

'Thanks,' Sarah replaced the telephone and righted herself. She tucked her shirt into her slimline trousers then checked her reflection in a hand held mirror.

She walked slowly to the door hoping the sick feeling in her stomach would go away but it was still there when she went to the waiting room.

Caroline McKenzie-Dawson looked up at her and a smile of recognition crossed her face.

 _Oh God,_ Sarah thought. But to the outside world she smiled and motioned for Caroline to follow her.

She turned away as her client uncrossed her legs and picked up the Chanel handbag that sat at her feet.

'Why are you running?' Caroline joked when she caught up with Sarah who was standing, holding the door to her office open.

'Was I?' Sarah tried to sound normal but her voice was strangled. 'Sit down,' she instructed.

Caroline looked at her mystified.

'Are you alright Doctor?' Caroline began to slip off her coat.

'Yes, I'm fine,' Sarah said brusquely.

 _She had prepared for this hadn't she? So why did she feel so sick? The conversation with her therapist had gone reasonably well. It was never nice having to admit that you were fallible but Dr Finella Linton had smiled graciously and told Sarah that it happened to the best of them all. There was sometimes, simply nothing that you could do about it._

'How has your week been?' Sarah asked a little more gently.

'Busy,' Caroline was guarded as she watched Sarah closely.

Sarah nodded. That was all that she did. Inclined her head a couple of times.

'Is everything alright?'

 _Astute as ever –_ Sarah mused.

'Caroline,' she began.

'Oh dear,' the blonde woman in front of her sat back heavily in the chair and wore the expression of a person expecting bad news.

'There is another therapist that works at the practice that I think would be able to offer you better support than I can.'

 _There – she had said it. It was not the truth but she had made inroads._

'What therapist?' the blue eyes were incredulous.

'His name is Dr Phillip Langley and he has more experience in this area than I have,' Sarah knew it sounded weak. She suspected that Caroline would see right through it.

'How can he be more qualified in listening?' Caroline snapped. 'That's all you're doing – listening.'

'Well,' Sarah shifted in her seat. 'He has more experience with grief counseling and…'

'I don't want to see Dr Langley,' Caroline looked tearful. 'It took me long enough to pluck up the courage to come here and see you.'

Sarah felt like her heart was going to break. 'Caroline, I'm sorry but my workload is…'

'It's fine,' Caroline wiped furiously at her nose and began to pull on her coat.

'Caroline, please wait a minute,' Sarah rose from her seat but it was pointless.

Caroline picked up her handbag and was out of the door.

'Shit!' Sarah turned and banged her fist on the desk.

That could not have gone worse.


	2. Chapter 2

_A reader commented that I am clearly not a therapist in real life. Well – yes, well spotted, ha ha. I appreciate you so much for commenting though and apologise if any of you are therapists. Please forgive me._

 _However, I acknowledge that there will be a large number of inauthentic situations in this new story so I have a small appeal. Dear readers, can we appreciate this story as we would, for example, an episode of The Blacklist? It's far fetched but it has redeeming features, i.e., an attractive woman running around in it? That's all I ask of you. Don't get bogged down in the details that I don't have time to research. I'm only writing it because I ate too much Chinese food with the kids and cannot sleep so decided for some unknown reason to listen to the Top Gun Soundtrack and then this idea arrived and I wrote it down. I'm not sure those two things have anything to do with each other._

 _So can we do the easy-going route please? What? Oh – yes we can, great. I will continue._

 **Part Two**

Finella Linton was a vibrant woman who had an eccentric fashion sense all of her own. She was the best therapist that Sarah had ever met and had been an invaluable mentor to her and was now a close friend.

'Why are you so miserable?' Finella asked through a mouthful of masticated chocolate cake.

They were meeting at a local coffee shop while Edward had his swimming lesson.

Sarah poked at her latte with her spoon and shrugged.

'I'm not miserable,' she argued.

Finella slurped her coffee noisily then said, 'if I guess correctly will you fess up?'

Sarah tried to smile but it did not reach her eyes.

Finella took another whopping forkful of cake and regarded Sarah with such a look that she felt like Finella was reading her mind and tapping into parts of her brain which should remain private.

Sarah waited patiently.

'That client you had a few months ago,' Finella said slowly.

Sarah shifted in her seat.

'What was her name again?' Finella said thoughtfully. 'Caroline something double barreled.'

Sarah remained silent.

'The one that you spoke to me about,' Finella went on. 'You had the hots for her and passed her on to someone else.'

'Shhh,' Sarah chastised and looked around the crowded coffee shop.

'She's what's bothering you,' Finella smiled victoriously. 'Don't deny it.'

'I wouldn't even try to,' Sarah muttered.

'It's her isn't it?'

'It's not what **you** think it is,' Sarah said. 'But she has been on my mind yes.'

'Share.'

'Well, I passed her on to Phil but I spoke to him last week and he said that he hasn't seen her. She hasn't even contacted him,' Sarah sighed. 'I feel terrible and it's my fault. I was completely unprofessional.'

Finella sighed and put down her fork.

'You did what you felt was right – yes?'

'At the time.'

'Remind me, this is the woman whose wife was killed and they had a child together,' Finella frowned as she pulled the details from the depths of her memory.

'Yes.'

'Sarah, her situation is not that different from your own. No matter how professional you are or the boundaries you set, you're still human.'

'I should be better than that but I felt – I don't know, wrong sitting there thinking about how much I liked her while listening to her grieve. I made it about me when it should have been about her.'

'For once you made a poor decision,' Finella looked her dead in the eyes. 'You thought it was right at the time.'

'And now I feel bad because she isn't seeing a therapist at all.'

'As far as you know,' Finella corrected. 'She could have gone somewhere else.'

'I suppose.'

Finella shrugged. 'I thought we were just coming out for coffee and to talk about last night's news quiz.'

'We are,' Sarah grabbed her friend's hand. 'I'm sorry.'

Finella sighed. 'If she wasn't your client would you have asked her out?'

Sarah balked. 'I don't think I will ask anyone out on a date ever again.'

'I will take that as a yes,' the red head said.

'You know me so well,' Sarah laughed.

'Better than you know yourself.'

0

Flora loved the activities at the local leisure complex and Caroline wanted to do anything she could to ensure that her daughter enjoyed every moment of her life.

The activity for today had been toddler soft play. Flora was exhausted and sleepy as Caroline struggled to get the child's tights back on her. Even with Flora tired and compliant the tights would not yield and Caroline got more and more frustrated as other mothers successfully dressed their children and headed off to whatever else they would do this Saturday morning.

Caroline sighed. She would still be here at closing time trying to get these tights on if she did not hurry up.

'Roll them up like socks,' a voice suggested.

Caroline looked up.

She thought the woman's name was Daisy but she could not be sure. She was young and pretty and held her child like a natural mother.

'Thanks,' Caroline muttered but her face was red now and she was getting hotter by the second.

Daisy put her child into her pram and then bent down and took Caroline's hands gently.

'May I?' she asked softly.

Caroline wanted to push her away, she felt foolish and useless but Daisy's eyes were genuine.

'Thank you,' she managed to say.

Within seconds Daisy had the tights on Flora and was smiling at Caroline.

'It took me ages to get the hang of those things. Poor Sophie was such a patient little thing,' Daisy stroked her daughter's head. 'Anyway, see you next week,' Daisy said hopefully.

'Yes, possibly,' Caroline was distracted. 'We usually try to vary our activities.'

'Well then,' Daisy smiled. 'Maybe we could do coffee afterwards?'

Caroline was shocked and then realised that the woman knew nothing about her and was probably just trying to be supportive to a mother that was clearly more mature than everyone else and clearly struggling.

'Maybe,' she said cautiously. 'I mean, if we run into each other that would be – nice.'

'OK,' Daisy nodded. 'Hopefully, I will run into you.'

She waved a goodbye and left the room.

Caroline followed her a moment later with Flora fast asleep in her pushchair.

'And mummy,' a little boy's voice said. 'Then I did ten tumbles in the water.'

'Ten! That's great.'

Caroline stopped suddenly as two pairs of legs appeared in front of the pushchair.

She looked up about to give the adult a piece of her mind when her mouth dropped open.

'Doctor Ronson?'

'Caroline.'

Sarah tried to ignore the surge of panic that ran through her body.

'Sorry, we weren't looking where we were going,' Sarah said.

Caroline continued to stare.

'Are you alright?' Sarah asked.

Caroline's knees buckled and Sarah shot forwards to catch her.

'Edward, could you go and ask Ali to come and help us please?' she put her arm around Caroline. 'Come sit on these seats over here.'

Sarah helped Caroline to sit and then went to bring Flora closer.

A moment later Edward returned with a woman that worked at the leisure complex.

'Are you alright?' she crouched beside Caroline and looked at her with concern.

'Yes, I think so,' Caroline was embarrassed. 'I got a shock,' she looked directly at Sarah. 'I got a shock when I saw you again.'


	3. Chapter 3

Part Three

It was one of those weird moments where you see someone that you know but it's out of context and so you're not mentally prepared for it.

Dr Sarah Ronson looked out of place holding her child's hand and strolling through the leisure complex. She was relaxed and smiling and carrying her son's bag.

Seeing her again made Caroline remember everything that she had been trying to forget.

Images of Kate flooded her brain.

Lying on the sofa together.

Stroking Kate's stomach as Flora grew inside of her.

She remembered the happiness of their wedding day and the pain of her mother not being there and her son's defiance and the final thought was the heart ache when that happiness was ripped away.

Unbelievable pain rocked through Caroline.

'Talk to me Caroline,' Dr Ronson said quietly.

They were alone on the seats together. Ali had taken the children to get a drink and give Sarah time to calm Caroline down but there was so much noise everywhere that Caroline could not think. The summer holidays meant that the complex was packed with children and teenagers and they were all incredibly noisy.

'I can't,' Caroline choked out. 'I can't think with all of this noise going on.'

Sarah took a tissue out of her pocket and handed it to the shaking woman.

'What just happened?' Sarah tried again.

Caroline wiped at her nose and stared straight ahead.

'Forgive me for saying but I know that you haven't been so see Phil,' Sarah resisted the urge to put her hand on Caroline to comfort her.

'I didn't want to have to go through everything all over again,' Caroline said. 'It was hard enough to explain it all to you. Then you dumped me.'

A horrible coldness washed through Sarah's bones.

'I shouldn't have done that,' she said quietly. 'I'm really sorry.'

'That doesn't help me though does it?' Caroline snapped.

'No, it doesn't.'

'I need to get home,' Caroline made to stand up but Sarah's hand shot out to stop her.

'Please, sit with me for a moment longer,' she did not know why she was pleading with this woman.

'Why?'

'I don't know,' Sarah said honestly. 'I… I selfishly want to convince you to please go and see Phil. I think he could help you.'

'I'm fine,' Caroline said. 'Flora and I, we're getting on with our lives.'

Sarah looked at her in such a disbelieving way that Caroline felt her temper flare.

'You really need to work on your therapist poker face,' she snapped. 'Because you're shit at hiding what you're thinking.'

With that barbed comment she stood up.

Sarah watched her go in horror. She knew that Caroline was not just talking about today.

'Caroline wait!' she called but the blonde did not turn around.

Sarah caught up with Caroline at the drinks bar but for the sake of not making a scene in front of the children they both said a curt goodbye to one another.

As Caroline walked away she almost turned round but her stubborn nature won out and she stalked out of the leisure complex with the intention of never going back.

000

Caroline was in the book store getting in a bit of Christmas shopping before heading to the work Christmas meal.

She used to enjoy evenings out but these days she preferred to be at home with Flora and Lawrence and a nice glass of wine. Not that Lawrence was around much these days.

She picked up a cookery book for Gillian and then wondered if it was too much like a hint and put it back. Instead she picked up the autobiography of a comedienne but then realised she had never seen a book in Gillian's house so she put that back as well.

'I thought it was you,' a voice said.

It took a moment for Caroline to register that the woman was speaking to her.

'Me?' she asked.

'Yes, don't you remember me?' the woman smiled brightly.

 _Shit!_

The woman looked vaguely familiar.

'I helped you to get your little girl's tights on after soft play.'

'Oh yes of course!' Caroline smiled as recognition dawned. 'I'm sorry, I was – well, that time was very difficult for me. I'm sorry that I didn't remember you straight away. Daisy isn't it?'

'That's right,' the woman looked delighted. 'And you're Caroline?'

'Yes.'

'We never did see you again,' Daisy looked confused. 'I hope it wasn't anything that I did.'

'Not at all,' Caroline tried to be charming. 'We ended up going somewhere else, unfortunately.'

Daisy smiled. 'Well, that's a shame. I would have liked to have had that coffee.'

Caroline was about to say that they could go for coffee when a young woman appeared at Daisy's side carrying Sophie.

'Hey babe,' the woman said. 'I think we will have a riot on our hands if we don't feed this little one soon.'

Daisy nodded. 'Sorry Caroline but we should go.'

'Of course,' Caroline forced a smile. 'It was nice to see you again.'

'And you,' Daisy said. 'Perhaps we will run into each other again. The mummy circuit can be a bit like that.'

'Well, I'm back to work now so Flora is with,' Caroline stopped talking. Did she really want to explain her domestic situation to strangers? 'She's with a sitter so unless it's a weekend then…'

'Well, we usually hang around the park on Saturday mornings. Maybe we might see you there,' Daisy said. 'Come on munchkin,' she took her daughter from the woman that was watching them with interest.

'Bye,' Caroline said in a forced friendly voice.

'Bye,' Daisy said and the woman gave Caroline a curt nod.

'Who was she?' Caroline heard the woman ask when they were still far enough away to be heard.

'Someone that went to the toddler groups during the summer,' was the reply.

The conversation waned and Caroline went back to her gift searching.

Daisy seemed nice but clearly had a protective girlfriend so there was not much chance of a friendship.

She picked up the autobiography again and put it in her basket. Then she threw in the cookery book for good measure and the latest J. masquerading as a different author. She moved on to the table where the knick-knack gifts were and picked up a selection of crap and went to pay for it all.

A glance at her watch told her that there was just enough time to take everything back to the car before she had to report for the meal at the hotel.

On her way to and from the car park she received a number of admiring glances. She knew she looked good this evening. Usually, she would wear a dress but tonight she had decided on a black trouser-suit with sequenced lapels and a silk camisole in charcoal grey that hung loosely against her pale skin. The outfit was finished off nicely with a pair of black stilettos and her blonde hair pulled up into a quiff like style, face complete with dramatic black eye liner make up but everything else au natural.

Even Gregg had whistled when she came down stairs.

As she entered the hotel a few of her colleagues were already at the bar. Caroline immediately went to open a tab.

'Caroline, you look stunning,' Beverley said.

'Thank you, so do you,' Caroline smiled appreciatively.

Her secretary had been a rock to her this past year and she made a mental note to get her an extra special Christmas gift.

'Are you looking forward to the meal?' Beverley asked.

'Yes, I suppose so,' Caroline said and then ordered a sparkling water.

'Still not drinking?' Beverley asked quietly.

'I've got the car,' Caroline explained. 'I'll have a glass of fizz with the meal.'

The bar was crowded and a little rowdy but Caroline was able to join in the festivities with her staff and almost relax as they commandeered a table and waited to be called for their meal.

'Caroline!' Mark the head of History came over. 'You look wonderful this evening.'

'Thank you.'

'How's William getting on? Is he home yet?'

'No, he's back on Wednesday next week. He's got a job and didn't want to let them down,' Caroline hated small talk but managed it quite well. 'I'm going back to the bar,' she said to Beverley. 'Can I get you anything?'

'Ooh, it's naughty but another glass of red would be wonderful,' Beverley grinned.

'Coming right up,' Caroline stood and moved away from the table and slowly weaved her way to the bar.

The service was slow but Caroline did not mind the time standing on her own. She marveled at how she could be in a room full of people and feel completely alone. Over the past few months she had begun to come to terms with the dramatic twist fate had dealt her but nothing could stop her from feeling lonely. Not her mum, not her boys and not even Flora who was the piece of Kate that she had left.

She tried to make eye contact with the server behind the bar and she nodded to let Caroline know she was next.

'Hey, can I jump the queue?' a voice asked.

Caroline turned. 'You again?' she asked.

Dr Sarah Ronson smiled. 'Seems like someone wants us to keep meeting up.'

'Unless you're a psychotic stalker,' Caroline sniped.

Sarah looked shocked and then laughed. Caroline glanced at her from the corner of her eye and noted that Sarah was also dressed for a party. She looked nice in a red dress that hugged her slender frame and every curve.

They stood in silence and Caroline was becoming impatient to order the drinks.

'Hey, Trish!' Sarah called to the server.

The young woman handed a man his change and came straight over to them.

'What can I get you ladies?' she smiled flirtatiously at Caroline.

'A sparkling water and large glass of Merlot please,' Caroline said.

'And for you, Doctor,' she drawled Sarah's title with a roll of her eyes.

'You know what I want,' Sarah gave her a mock glare.

'Coming up,' Trish spun away.

'Friend of yours?' Caroline asked. 'Or someone else you're stalking?'

The question was icy but Caroline eventually turned to look at Sarah with a playful question in her eyes.

'Worse,' Sarah said. 'My old room mate.'

'I was the best room mate she ever had,' Trish put the glass of red wine in front of Caroline and a bottle of sparkling water that she poured into another glass with a slice of lime in it.

'That's true,' Sarah acknowledged. 'She had OCD and the place was spotless.'

Trish smirked and handed Sarah her cocktail. 'One of us had to be responsible,' she chided.

'Well, it was a pleasure to see you again doctor Ronson,' Caroline picked up the two glasses in front of her. 'Have a lovely Christmas.'

'And you,' Sarah said sadly. 'It was really nice to see you again.'

Caroline made her way back to the table.

'Did you make a friend at the bar?' Beverley enquired.

'No,' Caroline said. 'Just making conversation.'

'Right,' Beverley nodded but noted the flush on Caroline's chest.

'She is a nice looking woman,' Beverley took a drink of her wine.

'Who?' Caroline looked confused.

'The woman that you were talking to at the bar,' Beverley shook her head in disbelief. 'You must have noticed.'

'Oh, not really,' Caroline lied.

'She watched you all the way back over here?' Beverley was smiling into her wine.

'Hey,' Caroline scolded. 'Anymore of that and this glass will be your last.'

Beverley giggled and took another drink of wine.

A young man approached Caroline and smiled. 'Your table is ready for you all,' he said and dramatically motioned for them to follow him.

 _At last –_ Caroline thought. One step closer to home.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ahhhh, the magic of Christmas in our springtime, please just roll with it folks. These will be my last few updates for a couple of days because I am going to a very green area with no WiFi access. Hooray! So don't worry about me, I should be back on choooosday! ;-)**

Part Four

Sarah's teeth chattered together and she looked across the street at the Taxi rank. The line of drunken revelers was longer than she had anticipated. She was annoyed that she had left her coat in the office because it was freezing and now it looked like she would have a very long wait with her arms exposed to the elements.

She took out her mobile and tried a few taxi companies but nobody answered.

'Is he there?' a voice called behind her.

Sarah smiled at the slightly slurred voice of a lady in her fifties and turned away again as she dialed another company, ever hopeful.

'Yes, he's there!' the voice that replied was unmistakable.

Sarah closed her eyes and wished to become invisible.

Caroline helped a lady down the slippery steps and towards a waiting car.

'I'll see you in the morning,' Caroline said to the woman as she placed her in the passenger side.

'Caroline,' the woman took the pale face in her hands. 'Be happy darling, God knows you deserve it. I want to see you smile again.'

'Thanks Beverley,' Caroline held Beverley's hands and placed them on her lap and closed the car door giving a little goodbye wave as the car pulled away.

Caroline turned to head back into the hotel and her eyes met Sarah's who gave her an uncertain smile.

'Oh hi,' Sarah said into the phone. 'Would it be possible to get a taxi please?'

Caroline waited.

'Half past one!' Sarah exclaimed. 'No that's fine, thank you,' she clicked the phone off. 'Shit!'

'Where's your coat?' Caroline asked.

'Work.'

'Oh,' Caroline gave one nod of her head.

Sarah descended the steps in her heels.

'Struggling to get a taxi?' Caroline asked.

'Yup! Looks like I should have brought my walking boots,' Sarah muttered. 'Better go and join the line over there.'

Caroline checked behind her shoulder at the long line. 'Good night then,' she said tersely and went back into the hotel.

Sarah skidded her way across the road and tried to avoid eye contact with two middle-aged men that were in front of her in the queue.

'You look a little bit chilly,' one of the men said with a salacious, drunken look on his face.

'I'm fine,' Sarah cuddled into her shrug and pretended to be doing something on her phone.

'I could warm you up,' the other man offered.

'No thank you,' Sarah said.

'Are you sure?' he asked. 'An attractive young lady like you shouldn't be wandering around on her own at this time of night.'

'Darling, there you are,' a silken voice said behind Sarah and luxurious warmth enveloped her shoulders as someone slipped a coat across her back. 'I told you not to wander off.'

Caroline took Sarah's elbow gently, glared at the two men and led the freezing therapist away from the taxi line and towards the car park where her vehicle was.

'Caroline, what are you doing?' Sarah looked confused.

'I'm going to give you a lift home,' Caroline sounded resigned. 'Wherever that is.'

'Wh… what? Why?' Sarah said.

'Because I can't leave you standing in the freezing cold, without a coat and two lecherous men whose eyes gleamed when you walked up,' Caroline said. 'So, accept the lift.'

'Thank you,' Sarah's teeth chattered again and she allowed herself to be led towards the car.

Caroline's hand had moved from her elbow and on to her forearm and the contact between them felt really nice.

They got in the car and Caroline turned on the heated seats.

'Oh that feels sooooo good on my bum,' Sarah said after a moment or two.

Caroline almost smiled. 'Where are we going then?'

'If you head towards Knaresborough and then I will direct you.'

Caroline nodded and they rolled out into the traffic that ironically was mostly taxis.

Christmas songs played on the radio and Sarah rested her head against the leather seat. Her brain was a little jittery from the alcohol and she realised that her hands were shaking so she quickly pulled them inside the coat and turned her face to look out of the window. The coat smelled of Caroline's perfume and she tried to surreptitiously sniff and apply the smell to her memory.

'Did you have a nice evening?' Caroline asked politely.

'What – oh yes?' Sarah smiled. 'I haven't been to a Christmas bash for ages so it was like a new experience. What about you?'

'Yes, it was very pleasant,' Caroline knew that the conversation was perfunctory but she was still stung from being ditched all those months ago.

'If you take this road here,' Sarah waved her hand to the left and Caroline indicated and changed lanes.

'I really appreciate this,' Sarah said. 'You don't know how much.'

'No problem,' Caroline said lightly.

They did not speak for the rest of the journey unless Sarah was giving directions.

'Pull up here on the left please,' Sarah eventually said. 'That's me, number forty-two.'

Caroline looked at the smart house. It had windows that you drew on a house when you were a child and a red front door that matched the colour of the gate.

She turned down the radio as Sarah released her belt.

'Well, thank you again,' she lingered and finally looked directly at Caroline. 'You look really lovely tonight,' she whispered. 'I meant to tell you earlier.'

'Oh,' Caroline looked down and flicked a piece of lint from her trousers. 'Thank you.'

'So, I should go,' Sarah reached for the door handle.

'Tell me one thing,' Caroline said quickly. 'Why did you ditch me as your client?'

Sarah's heart began to pound. 'Oh Caroline,' she whispered. 'Please…'

'I don't understand and I really need to understand,' Caroline was tearful.

Sarah swallowed hard and wished she were not quite so buzzed from all the champagne she had consumed. 'I think we should just leave it behind us.'

'I can't!' Caroline banged her palm on the steering wheel. 'I need to know the truth. It wasn't because Phil would be more appropriate was it?'

Sarah inhaled deeply.

'Was it?'

'No,' the reply was barely audible.

'Then tell me,' Caroline implored.

'OK, I'll tell you because I have champagne brain right now,' Sarah looked defiant. 'I liked you too much. Happy now? That's the truth.'

'You must have had clients that you liked before I came along,' Caroline looked baffled.

'Yes, hundreds but I wasn't physically attracted to them and I was to you. I'm really sorry,' Sarah said and looked directly into Caroline's eyes. 'I'm not ashamed, I'm only human but I did not want to do you a disservice. In situations like that the lines become blurred and I was not prepared to compromise so I tried to do the right thing,' Sarah sighed. 'By doing the wrong thing, so it seems.'

The expression on Caroline's face was indescribable. She looked like she had been heartily slapped.

'Oh,' she said eventually.

'Has that made you feel better?' Sarah asked.

Caroline thought about it for a moment and then a trace of a smile graced her lips.

'Well, yes I suppose it has a little bit. At least now I understand.'

'Good, and you understand why I could not have told you that at the time? I felt so unprofessional. That had never happened to me before and I'm sorry if my actions hurt you but I had to do it. For both of us,' Sarah shook her head. 'I felt… I felt guilty for thinking about you like that when you were going through so much and I lost all reason to be able to put aside my personal feelings which is something that should never happen!'

Caroline was nodding thoughtfully.

'So, there you have it,' Sarah laughed and looked embarrassed. 'I am a disgrace.'

'No you're not,' Caroline reached out and touched Sarah's hand. 'Thank you for being honest with me.'

'Well, don't tell anyone,' Sarah griped. 'I might get sacked.'

A moment passed and Sarah opened the car door.

'I really am going now. Thank you again for the lift. You're a life saver,' without looking back she slipped Caroline's coat off and left it on the passenger seat.

Caroline waited until Sarah had let herself into the house and a light came on before she drove away.

Somewhere deep inside she hoped that was not the last that she had seen of the pretty therapist.


	5. Chapter 5

**Well am back but have another cold. What's that about? Anyway, here's a little update that I typed on my phone so any mistakes are much apologised for.**

Part Five

The cafe had a winter sweat about it, hot turning to cold when the door opened and turning back to hot again with steam and body heat mixed in with the smell of cinnamon and Christmas tunes playing in the background.  
Sarah leaned back in her seat and watched Finella devour today's sweet treat that was a Christmas specialty.  
'Oh my god this is bloody delicious.'  
Sarah laughed.  
'You only meet me for coffee as an excuse to eat cake.'  
Finella grinned and her teeth were caked in chocolate making her look like a dentally challenged Victorian.  
'You've always known that.'  
Sarah laughed.  
'You seem in better spirits.'  
Sarah shrugged.  
Finella wiped her mouth and focused intently on Sarah.  
'You've seen her.'  
'Who?'  
'The little minx that has stolen your heart.'  
Sarah laughed again. Nobody would ever call Caroline a little minx if they met her.  
'We might have bumped into each other,' she said casually.  
Finella leaned forward eagerly. 'Tell me everything and do not leave out one second of it.'  
Sarah regaled the tale from two nights ago.  
'So she was smiling when you left her?' Finella's eyes were wide with hope.  
'Yep.'  
'So what now?'  
'Now - nothing.' Sarah said. 'What can I do?'  
'Well darling, you have already admitted to being a lustful, unprofessional, rule breaking heathen,' Finella smiled teasingly. 'You might as well go the whole way!'  
'And do what?'  
'Send her flowers. Send her chocolate. Hell - send her alcohol as a thank you. Who bloody cares if it gets you back in touch with her?'  
'I can't send anything to her. That would be like stalking. Using her personal details to make contact to try and get a date with someone feels so wrong,' Sarah looked horrified.  
Finella pursed her lips and Sarah knew this meant she agreed but was coming up with another strategy.  
'All right, - not to her house but to her work maybe. Anybody can be Google'd these days. Much as I hate to say it.'  
Sarah shook her head. 'I can't.'  
Finella sighed. 'What happened to the cocky young girl that walked into my office and made unrelenting demands?'  
Sarah looked away. 'She grew up!'  
'Well I want her back.' Finella said. 'She was my best ever student.'  
Sarah smiled as she remembered the day she first clapped eyes on Finella Linton. Beautiful, brilliant Finella had captured Sarah's mind and hadn't let go of it for over twenty years now.  
It had been the first week of University. Sarah was supposed to be studying Classics but the night before she had gotten really drunk and the next morning confused lecture theatre 1A with Lecture Theatre 1AA and had ended up attending Finella's lecture on cognitive psychology because she was too embarrassed to get up and leave. It was one of her better, drunken mistakes.  
She was fascinated and went straight to Finella after the lecture and demanded to be transferred on to the course.  
'What happened to the young woman that seduced me into her bed two hours after graduating?' Finella raised her eyebrows. 'She could do with pitching up right about now!'  
'Shut up!' Sarah chastised then looked stricken. 'I'm starting to see a pattern with my unethical behaviour.'  
'Oh please.' Finella waved the comment away. 'It's a tale as old as time that, student shagging a lecturer. Even the good Lord Jesus did it!'

Sarah looked like she was going to question that comment but then frowned and for the sake of her sanity decided to let it go. Finella was far too well read to take on in these matters.  
'I only wanted you for your brilliant mind.' Sarah said.  
'Well - yes and my fantastic bosoms I believe you used to say.'  
Sarah's cheeks coloured. 'Well maybe those too,' she conceded.  
Finella slurped her coffee noisily.  
'I can't pursue Caroline. It's wrong!' Sarah wailed.  
'Yes you can. Come on – I'll help you,' Finella picked up her cake in a napkin and headed towards the door.

000  
They stood in the flower shop as Sarah chose a non-meaningful Christmas themed bouquet.  
'It needs to be delivered today before 3pm,' Finella said.  
'Not a chance,' The florist laughed.  
'Well it has to be today,' Finella tried again.  
'Then you will have to deliver it,' the florist laughed again. 'Because I can't do another delivery.'  
'Not even for twenty quid,' Finella produced the note with a smile.  
'Nope,' the woman was immune to her charms. 'Not even for a hundred quid.'  
Finella looked disappointed and Sarah tugged her arm.  
'Let's just go,' she said.  
'No - I will deliver them,' Finella said.  
'What? You can't!'  
'I can and I will,' Finella was obstinate. 'I need to see a smile on your face again and this is the only way it's going to happen.'  
'You have teaching,' Sarah said reasonably.  
Finella glanced at her watch. 'No one will turn up to the last class of the year,' she said. Besides which I will deliver these now and be back at work in no time.'  
Sarah was sceptical.  
'It will be fine,' Finella nudged her then turned to the florist. 'Stick a couple of red roses in there as well would you?'  
000  
Caroline was bored with the letter she was penning to the parents. It was about dropping the kids off and the amount of cars blocking certain areas.  
God - how dull?  
A knock on her door brought a welcome distraction.  
'Um Caroline.'  
'Yeeees.'  
'There's a delivery here for you,' Beverley said.  
Caroline rose, the strange intonation in Beverley's voice piquing her curiosity.  
Finella lingered in the secretarial office waiting for Caroline to appear. She had an image of a brunette, small, curvaceous with deep, brown eyes.  
Hello, a blonde, blue-eyed pale skinned woman stepped into the room with a half smile on her lips.  
Finella stared.  
'Can I help you?' Caroline asked.  
Finella handed over the flowers. 'For you.'  
'Thank you.' Caroline frowned and searched for the tag.  
Finella could not believe her eyes. The woman was certainly beautiful and well put together but she was nothing like Finella expected.  
Perhaps the brunette thing is my fantasy - Finella mused.  
'Do I have to sign something?' Caroline asked sweetly.  
Finella watched her pluck the small envelope from the wrapping and open it.  
A soft smile that went to her eyes graced her lovely face.  
'Nope, nothing to sign,' Finella said quickly. 'Have a lovely day ladies.'  
She retreated into the corridor with a grin on her face.  
Well - that was that.  
000  
'So, she looked deranged?' Sarah said as she put Edward's dinner in front of him and rolled his sleeves up.  
Finella had been unsuccessfully trying to mimic Caroline's reaction to the flowers, for the past five minutes, with little success. Every time she tried to smile in the way Caroline had, Sarah burst out laughing and hurled insults.  
'No - she looked happy,' Finella said.  
'Who looked happy mum?' Edward asked.  
'No one,' Sarah kissed him on the top of his head. 'Be a good boy for Aunt Fin now won't you. Mummy will be back from work soon.'  
She looked at Finella. 'About nine ok?'  
'Suits me. I'll drink your wine and watch television.'  
'Try and stay out of trouble,' Sarah pleaded.  
'Oh darling,' Finella gave her a quaint little wave. 'You know me.'  
000  
Caroline pulled the car up in front of the red gate and turned off the engine. There was no car on the driveway but the light was on in the house.  
Was 8.45pm too late to knock on someone's door to drop in a Christmas card and say thank you?  
What in the hell are you doing Caroline?  
She reached into her handbag and pulled out her make up. A quick blush up and a bit of lipstick and she surveyed herself in the rear view mirror.  
What are you doing? Her inner voice was singsong. Get out of the car you silly bitch. Remember the Christmas card you idiot. Shut the door, open the gate.  
She knocked on the red door and waited.  
It opened and Caroline had to lower her eyes to see a familiar little boy.  
'Hi,' she said.  
'Hi.'  
'Is your mum home?'  
'Nope,' he looked at her again. 'You're the lady that was crying at the swimming baths,' he said.  
 _Shit!  
_ 'Yes that's right,' Caroline said breezily.  
'Are you alright now?' he asked.  
Caroline was touched.  
'Yes sweetheart, I am much better now thank you.'  
Finella was flat against the living room wall listening to the conversation.  
'You're not alone are you?' Caroline cast a suspicious look into the house.  
The boy laughed. 'No, my aunt Fin is here. Do you want to speak to her?'  
'If she's available!'  
Finella sighed and put on her best game face and walked around the corner.  
'Edward, are we heating the whole street darling? Come inside and bring your friend.'  
'Come in,' Edward instructed Caroline.  
Caroline stared at the woman.  
'You!' she said accusingly.  
'Edward, go and pop your pj's on, or your mum will tell me off.'  
The boy laughed and headed up the stairs.  
'Please let me explain,' Finella held up her hands in a defensive posture.  
'I'm all ears,' Caroline's eyes were wide.  
'Sarah wanted to thank you for the lift and when we got to the flower shop...'  
The front door opened and all eyes turned to look at Sarah who was huffing loudly because of the cold.  
'Caroline!' she exclaimed unable to hide her delight.  
Finella breathed a sigh of relief and reached behind Caroline's head to get her coat off the rack. 'She can explain now. Lovely to see you again, bye.'  
And with that she was gone.  
Caroline tilted her head.  
'What am I explaining?' Sarah smiled nervously.  
'Why your friend delivered some beautiful flowers to me and then I come round and she's in your house.'  
'Oh that,' Sarah nodded and slipped off her coat and then looked questioningly at Caroline to see if she wanted to remove her coat also. She shook her head.  
'I'm not staying.'  
'Oh - ok.'  
'I came to say thank you for the beautiful flowers but maybe it was a bad idea.'  
'Muuuuuuummmmm!'  
'I should go,' Caroline turned to the door but Sarah reached out.  
'Please - go through to the kitchen. I'll go see what he wants and be five minutes. Please,' Sarah said.  
She started up the stairs and Caroline put her hands in her coat pocket and wandered through to the back of the house. There were Christmas cards everywhere and tinsel and fairy lights lit the way.  
The kitchen was homely and warm. Pictures and drawings adorned the refrigerator but everything was neat and tidy.  
Might as well be useful - Caroline thought and filled the kettle and switched it on to boil.  
She spotted two mugs on a draining board and looked around for tea.  
She found a pot with tea bags in and dumped them in the mugs and waited for Sarah to return.  
Five minutes later the dark haired, dark eyed woman entered the kitchen with an embarrassed smile. Caroline was leaning against the kitchen worktop playing a game on her phone.  
'Sorry about that,' she said. 'He needed to be tucked in.'  
'No problem,' Caroline smiled almost forgetting why she was still there.  
'So um about the flowers,' Sarah went to take over making the tea.

'They are beautiful,' Caroline said.

'Well, I tried to get the florist to deliver them but she was too busy so Finella, being Finella decided that she would deliver them to you,' Sarah smiled.

'You couldn't wait until after Christmas?' Caroline looked amused.

'No,' Sarah said simply.

She poured hot water on to the tea bags in the mugs and went to the refrigerator.

'And who is Finella?' Caroline asked.

Sarah walked back to Caroline with the milk in her hand. 'Oh, I don't even know where to begin explaining who Finella is.'

'She certainly seems like an interesting character,' Caroline used a nearby spoon to fish the bag out of her mug.

'Oh, she's definitely that alright.'

Mugs in hand they stood looking at each other awkwardly.

'About what I told you the other night…' Sarah started.

'When you had champagne brain?' Caroline teased.

'Exactly.'

'Are you taking it back?'

Sarah shook her head fiercely. 'I was going to ask if you had given it any thought?'

'Oh,' Caroline looked surprised by her boldness. 'Well, I don't want to lie, so yes I have thought about it.'

Sarah raised her eyebrows encouraging further disclosure.

'Well, I honestly don't know if I'm ready for anything… well, I don't even know if you want anything,' Caroline was flustered.

Had Sarah's eyes always been this intense and pretty? They were big, brown, eyes that were a perfect shape for her cheekbones.

Caroline sipped her tea and waited for Sarah to step in.

'I understand,' Sarah looked down into her mug. 'I probably shouldn't have said anything.'

'I asked,' Caroline reminded her. 'I asked you to be honest and you were.'

Sarah opened her mouth to speak but then a voice shouted, 'muuuuuuummmm!'

Sarah pulled a wry expression. 'Sorry,' she apologised.

'I should get going anyway,' Caroline put her mug down. 'Thanks for the tea.'

Sarah followed Caroline glumly out into the hall.

'Have a great Christmas,' Caroline said and pressed the Christmas card into Sarah's hand.

'Thank you. You too,' they stood by the door.

'Mum!'

'One minute Eddie!' Sarah called up the stairs.

Sarah reached for the door handle and smiled. 'Maybe we could catch up after the holidays.'

'Maybe,' Caroline nodded and something caught her eye.

She reached up above her head.

'Oh,' Sarah laughed. 'That's a little joke that Ed and I have.'

'Mistletoe?'

'It's the only way I can get a kiss off of him these days,' Sarah laughed.

Caroline's blue eyes lingered on the coffee coloured ones in front of her.

'It would be a shame to waste it,' she said.

Sarah swallowed as Caroline leaned down and pressed their mouths together softly. Her eyes closed and she leaned into Caroline.

They pulled apart and Caroline smiled. 'Good night.'


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello my friends. A rather heart rendering message arrived this morning saying that someone was upset that there hadn't been any updates for a while. So I apologise and this is for you. You know who you are. However, please be kind, I am very tired and there may be typos or errors. Sorry. Oh and also – because it has taken so long to update I thought I would give y'all a straight forward love story without too much angst. Hope it's not too disappointing. Thanks for reading.**

Chapter Six

Caroline was smiling.

Celia noticed it during Christmas dinner. Not that she was complaining. Lord alone knew that there had been enough tears around this place to last three lifetimes but the smile was dreamy and distracted. Caroline pushed her roast potatoes around her plate with a demure look on her face.

As they were clearing the plates up Celia nudged Alan.

'Her highness is in lust,' she whispered.

'Who?' Alan looked around blankly.

'Caroline,' she hissed. 'I know that expression on her face.'

Alan was about to say something but then stopped short.

'Celia,' John walked up behind them. 'Do you think Caroline is alright?'

Unable to be civil, Celia pursed her lips and said curtly, 'why wouldn't she be?'

'It's just that… well,' he ruffled his already messed up hair. 'She seems a bit distracted.'

'That is none of your concern anymore,' Celia said in a no-nonsense voice.

'Well, I am still the father of…'

'I don't care what you think you are,' Celia was snarky. 'But I am telling you that you're not welcome here,' she suddenly plastered a fake smile on her face as Caroline approached with the water glasses.

'Everything alright over here?' Caroline asked.

'Of course darling,' Celia said. 'We're having a lovely time, aren't we?'

'Yes, yes,' John blustered. 'You still do a wonderful Christmas.'

Caroline looked at them suspiciously but did not have the energy to investigate further so she went back to the table and scooped Flora up.

'I think we're going to go for a nap,' she said.

'Alright, love,' Celia said. 'We can clear up. Can't we John?'

He looked pissed off but then put his mask back on. 'No problem.'

Caroline kissed both of the boys and went upstairs with Flora in her arms.

The child was already sleepy as Caroline laid her down and then climbed on to her King size bed and pulled a blanket over her.

She picked up her mobile and read through a few text messages that were there and then her heart jolted as there was a number but no name.

 **Merry Christmas.**

 **Edward wants to take**

 **his new bike to the park tomorrow**

 **if you would like to join us?**

 **S. xx**

Caroline smiled and began typing a reply.

 **Merry Christmas to you.**

 **What time tomorrow? X**

The reply was instant.

 **11am?**

Caroline typed back.

 **Perfect. X**

It was a couple of seconds before the next message came through.

 **Do you make a habit of**

 **kissing women beautifully**

 **and then running out on them? ;-)**

Caroline took a deep breath. Her brain could not think of a clever response she was so exhausted but she smiled that Sarah thought her kiss was nice.

 **Do you mean, kissing**

 **beautiful women and running out on them? X**

Shit! Caroline thought as she pressed send, was that too much?

A blushing emoji appeared and Caroline laughed.

 **I usually leave the mistletoe up**

 **until New years eve. X**

Caroline grinned. That was a little bold and presumptuous but she would definitely kiss Sarah again if she got half the chance.

 **Good to know. Looking forward**

 **to seeing you both tomorrow. X**

Caroline put her phone on the nightstand and closed her eyes and fell asleep with an ease she never thought would return.

000

Sarah grinned at her phone under Finella's interested gaze.

'Well?' Finella dragged the word out.

'What?' Sarah shrugged and poured her friend some more wine and then filled her father's glass up as well.

'You know,' Finella narrowed her eyes playfully. 'You know.'

000

The park had been a bit of a bust thanks to an incessant rain that poured down. Sarah still allowed Edward to ride his bike around but even he was put off by the downpour and eventually admitted defeat and rushed back to the car where Sarah invited Caroline back for a coffee.

They had just pulled up at the house and Caroline was getting out of her vehicle to join Sarah at the gate when Finella turned up and asked Edward if he wanted to go shopping with her and then to the cinema.

He immediately agreed and ran into the house got changed in two minutes and was out the door, his hand in Finella's.

'You owe me,' Finella turned to Sarah with a little wink as she led Ed down the garden path.

Sarah closed the door and was suddenly overcome with nerves.

'We're by the mistletoe again,' Caroline whispered seductively.

'Technically, we're not under it,' Sarah smiled.

'Oh, I suppose that means I can't kiss you then?' Caroline said.

She wondered where this new boldness was coming from but it all felt right.

'Caroline, I…' Sarah was going to say something about waiting, taking their time to get to know each other but nothing came out of her mouth.

'I don't want to think about anything,' Caroline said and slid off her coat and hung it up.

She reached for the sleeve on Sarah's coat and helped her out of the winter garment and hung it next to her own.

'Don't you think..?' Sarah tried again.

Caroline pulled Sarah to her and kissed her. Sarah melted against her body and kissed back. It was impossible not to. A woman like Caroline was hard to resist and why should she resist? She had wanted this for so long and had tried to fight it, tried to do the right thing but the woman of her dreams was standing kissing her in her hallway and she was going to make damn sure she enjoyed it.

Hands wandered over Sarah's hips and across the small of her back.She sucked her breath in between her teeth at the intimate contact.

'Caroline,' Sarah whispered. 'You are so beautiful.'

'Hmm,' Caroline nuzzled her ear. 'You are gorgeous and I love the feel of your skin,' to emphasise how much she liked it she traced her fingernails up Sarah's spine.

'If you keep doing that you're going to be in trouble,' Sarah tilted her head to give Caroline better access to her neck.

'I like the sound of that.'

She gently bit Sarah's shoulder and then kissed her collar bone and her hands went up the front of Sarah's jumper and cupped her breasts, relishing the feeling of the flimsy material that barely separated her palms from Sarah's nipples that were hardening in a painfully erotic fashion that sent a surge of desire right to Caroline's abdomen.

'Shit,' Sarah breathed. 'I am so turned on.'

'Good,' Caroline crashed her mouth to Sarah's and kissed her again and squeezed her breasts gently.

'Oh God,' Sarah moaned. 'I… I…'

'Talk an awful lot,' Caroline teased and before Sarah could retort, she managed to maneuver Sarah's sweater over her head with ease.

Seeing her breasts in the flesh sent Caroline over the edge and she lowered her head and licked the soft mounds, tracing a line from cleavage up to Sarah's neck and then to her mouth before kissing her passionately once more and then in another swift motion tore the bra straps down Sarah's arms, freeing her gorgeous breasts.

'You're right,' Sarah agreed as Caroline massaged her skin. 'I talk far too much, I should just shut up and OH-MY-GOD!'

Caroline took Sarah's nipple in her mouth and teased it with her teeth and finally Sarah was rendered speechless and breathless.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Part Seven

Caroline was laughing as she watched Sarah gather up their various items of clothing and carry them upstairs. That was what you had to do when children were around with the imminent threat that they could potentially return at any moment because they had forgotten something or other.

'Don't laugh at my OCD,' Sarah scolded. 'I can't help it.'

'I'm not laughing cruelly,' Caroline said but then snorted with laughter again as Sarah led her up the stairs and towards her bedroom. 'I know what it's like to have children around and have to plan for every eventuality. Thank my mother for complaining that I shouldn't take Flora out and keeping her at home out of the rain,' Caroline smiled. 'Otherwise this would not be happening.'

'I'll send her some flowers,' Sarah quipped and pulled Caroline eagerly along the corridor. 'A massive bunch with a teddy bear.'

Once inside the bedroom the tops and bras were thrown to one side and Caroline pushed on to the bed amorously.

'You started this anyway,' Sarah said as she held herself up over the gorgeous blonde and Caroline admired her biceps, using her fingers to trace the contours. 'You shouldn't have undressed me downstairs.'

'I couldn't help myself,' Caroline stroked Sarah's neckline. 'You looked so beautiful.'

Sarah's heart hammered against the inside of her chest. This was every fantasy she had ever allowed herself to have and somehow, this was reality.

'You're the beautiful one,' Sarah whispered and ducked her head into Caroline's neck. 'I cannot believe that we're doing this.'

Caroline let out a moan of pleasure. 'Believe it,' she said and then her hand snaked between their bodies and felt for the softness of breast that was tantalizingly rubbing against her skin.

'You are so perfect,' Sarah whispered. 'Your skin smells delicious.'

'Are you going to stop talking,' Caroline narrowed her eyes playfully.

'Oh yes,' Sarah pushed herself up and sat astride Caroline's hips and she looked incredible to Caroline. 'There will be no more talking,' her fingers made quick work of Caroline's fly and button.

She moved to one side and removed the trousers with ease.

'It's like you've done that before,' Caroline joked.

'Now who's talking too much?' Sarah raised an eyebrow and then moved back up to Caroline's mouth and kissed her ferociously.

When she relented Caroline was smiling. 'Feel free to shut me up like that any time you like.'

'I can think of other ways,' Sarah said demurely and with an out of character level of confidence. She had thought about this in her mind so many times that it felt like she had done the best revision for an exam – EVER.

Her hand moved across Caroline's stomach, encouraging every hair on the smooth skin to stand to attention with arousal.

Caroline pushed her head back against the pillow and looked up at the ceiling as she felt lust and desire wash over her. In her mind she wanted to force Sarah down on to the bed and do things to her that made Caroline herself, blush.

'Oh my God!' she breathed out as Sarah's fingers worked their way beneath the waistband of her underwear and stroked her abdomen but that was all she got for a while.

Sarah's mouth moved across her breasts, down her stomach and to the waistband, across the hottest part of Caroline's body where it lingered for only a second against the warm underwear and moved on to the inside of her thigh.

'Holy - God,' Caroline whispered and rubbed her eyes with the palms of her hands.

She was barely able to control herself.

'Do you want me to do it quickly?' Sarah asked seductively. 'And then we can do it slowly?'

'Um…' Caroline faltered.

'I can feel how much you need this,' Sarah spoke between soft kisses. 'Tell me what you want.'

'Um…'

Sarah slid her hand inside the underwear and Caroline groaned loudly.

'Do you want to come quickly for me?' Sarah bit Caroline's hip gently. 'Or do you want me to take my time?'

'Qui…quickly,' Caroline gasped.

Sarah smiled against the perfect pale skin. 'No problem.'

Not a moment later Caroline let out an almighty yell of complete pleasure, followed by, 'fuck me!' Her body shook and she pulled Sarah's head against her body, a desperate need to feel the closeness and intimacy of this woman that had given her complete satisfaction.

'I think I just did,' Sarah said smugly. 'And very well by the sounds of it.'


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey folks – thanks for your patience. Real life getting in the way and all that. A small amount of angst going on but not too much. I promise a happy ending.**

Part Eight

Sarah rolled away from Caroline and allowed her time to catch her breath.

'How… how did you do that?' Caroline whispered.

Sarah laughed softly. 'Everyone has to be good at something,' she said. 'I happen to be very good at analysing what sexy women need.'

'Have a lot of sexy women pass through your hands do you?' Caroline raised her head from the pillow to look at the dark eyes that she found utterly captivating.

She was surprised when darkness clouded the coffee coloured orbs.

'No,' Sarah said quickly but then forced a smile. 'I'm actually a little out of practice.'

'Oh God,' Caroline wailed. 'I can't wait until you're back up to full speed.'

Sarah rested against the pillow as though deep in thought.

Caroline rolled over and pushed herself up on her hands and steadied her body over Sarah's.

'What's going on in that head of yours?' she asked the question but was sure she did not want to know what went on inside the head of a therapist.

'Jut thinking I can't believe that I got so lucky,' the smile returned to Sarah's face. 'This is the best Christmas present ever.'

Caroline smiled back and kissed her. But her mind played tricks with her emotions. She remembered a previous Christmas, kisses, declarations of forever love, naked bodies and more emotion than she could cope with.

She pulled away quickly, as though she had been electrocuted.

'Are you alright?' Sarah looked shocked. She reached out to stroke Caroline's cheek.

'Yes,' Caroline said and shook her head as though trying to clear it. She lowered her mouth to Sarah's neck but felt resistance.

'Hey,' a gentle voice said. 'We don't need to do this right now.'

Caroline pulled away from the soft skin and looked at her eyes. 'What do you mean?'

Sarah kissed Caroline swiftly and tenderly. 'You know exactly what I mean.'

Caroline rolled away and lay beside Sarah, she searched for her hand and squeezed it tightly. Her heart melted as the fingers squeezed back.

'I should be able to do this,' Caroline said apologetically. 'I should be able to…'

'Hey, listen to me,' Sarah became serious. 'It's OK. I understand.'

'I feel like an idiot,' Caroline muttered.

'Please don't,' Sarah wrapped her arm around Caroline's torso and pulled her closer in a warm embrace. 'I understand; the truth is that we hardly know each other and we were two people caught up in lust. I probably needed that as much as you did. I know that's a strange thing to say but I needed to know I was still capable of feeling something for someone and being able to follow through with… well – you know.'

A single tear slid down Caroline's cheek.

'Is this all messed up now?' she wondered out loud.

'Definitely not,' Sarah said firmly. 'We're just going to do things back to front and start dating now. We just did the sex first,' she laughed. 'It's OK,' she assured.

'You want to take me out on a date?' Caroline asked.

'Yep!'

'Me and you, on our own?'

'Yep!'

Caroline turned her face away. 'I have no idea if I can even do that,' she said.

'Well, I'm willing to try if you are,' Sarah rested her head on her elbow. 'I think part of you does want to because you were very… assertive, earlier today.'

'Why do I feel so guilty now?' Caroline asked glumly, her face still turned away.

Sarah said nothing.

They both knew why.

They both understood the implications of what was happening between them.

Sarah sat up and Caroline missed the arm that had been slung across her body.

'I need to get dressed,' Sarah said in a matter of fact tone.

She pulled on her underwear and then the rest of her clothes.

Caroline watched her.

She thought that Sarah was beautiful and everything about the woman was enchanting. The way she moved, the way she flipped her long hair out of her collar, held Caroline's attention like nobody else could. She enjoyed looking at the curve of Caroline's buttocks and the shapely legs as they met her hips and flat stomach that had the tell-tale signs of childbirth which to Caroline made her even more beautiful.

'You are an incredible woman, Sarah,' Caroline said.

'Shut up – you smooth talker,' Sarah threw Caroline's top towards the blonde lying on her bed, 'Get up and we can have a cup of coffee, which was always my intention before you got all amorous.'

'Well,' Caroline was suddenly buoyed. 'It was your fault because you were so beautiful.'

'Yeah, yeah, yeah,' Sarah blew a raspberry. 'Decaf?'

'Hell, no,' Caroline said. 'I need as much fuel as I can get.'

'Fair enough,' Sarah said. 'Take your time, I'll see you downstairs.'

Caroline knew that take your time meant, 'you can use the en-suite,' and she did.

The tiles were a vibrant pink and white and the place smelled newly cleaned and everything sparkled. It was Sarah's style all over with her obvious OCD mixed in.

Caroline stood in front of the sink and wiped her face. She looked at her sated eyes and sent up a silent prayer to whoever was listening that she would be able to move forward with her life.

000

Downstairs Sarah brewed the coffee and fidgeted nervously clicking her index finger against her thumb.

'Shit!' she muttered. 'Stop it, stop it!'

She took a deep breath and set about making the coffee as a distraction.

Caroline was moving about upstairs. Sarah could not admit how much she liked the idea of the woman being in her house and being around her. She wanted more of this but once again she felt like she was jumping into a relationship where she was the only person that was into it.

'I can't do this again,' she muttered to the Anakin Skywalker action figure that sat on the kitchen table. 'I've got into a bit of a mess here!'

Anakin stared back at her with unemotional eyes.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey folks. Here is a well overdue update. You know the deal by now – characters are not mine, thanks to Sally W, etc etc.**

How to Tango a Patient Out of your Office

Sarah waved Edward off as he got into his grandparents car and tried to ignore the loneliness that appeared in her heart.

She had not heard from Caroline for two days and was confused about what to do.

'Well good evening,' Finella waltzed into the living room dressed to kill. 'Get your glad rags on because we are going out!'

'No,' Sarah said firmly. 'We're not.'

'Listen to me,' Finella said. 'I cannot have you moping around the house waiting for that blonde to call so…' her eyes glinted mischievously. 'I have arranged a double date.'

'No way!'

'Just listen,' Finella's voice was high pitched as she tried to placate Sarah. 'My date is to be a rather fantastic Human Rights Lawyer by the name of Eliza Moggach who I have been trying to meet for eons.'

'Right.'

'And you will be there to entertain her assistant,' Finella finished. 'Now get upstairs and put a dress on and let's get going.'

'I'm not going,' Sarah said emphatically. 'You can go on a date on your own.'

'But that's no fun,' Finella pouted.

'All I want to do is sit in and have a glass of red wine and watch television while wearing my dressing gown and slippers,' Sarah rubbed her eyes tiredly.

'And mope about that woman,' Finella finished. 'Good Lord what has happened to you?'

'Life,' Sarah muttered.

'Get your clothes on,' Finella said again. 'Otherwise I am going to tip all of Edward's jigsaws on to the carpet.'

Sarah gasped. 'You wouldn't dare.'

'Try me,' Finella stood up and went to the bookshelf where the jigsaws were neatly piled up.

'You wouldn't,' Sarah said but looked uncertain.

'I don't know that the lesbian version of a 'cock block,' is,' Finella snapped. 'But you are it so get upstairs and get bloody dressed.'

000

The champagne bar was virtually empty except for a couple in their sixties and the awkward quartet that Sarah now found herself belonging to.

'So,' the woman called Vina tried to make conversation. 'What do you do?'

'Um,' Sarah glanced away, 'I'm a lecturer,' she replied.

She hated telling people she was a therapist, that conversation only went one of two ways and she was not in the mood to listen to anyone's problems tonight.

'What do you lecture in?' Vina tried again.

'Psychology.'

'That must be interesting.'

'Not really,' Sarah's eyes were fixed on the window.

Vina sat back and took her phone out of her handbag and Sarah felt no guilt about being rude.

'What's wrong with you?' Finella scolded.

'I didn't want to be here anyway,' Sarah retorted.

'At least be civil,' Finella pleaded.

Sarah looked at the two women opposite and felt bad that she was indeed being the female version of a cock block, as Finella had so pleasantly put it. Somebody had obviously been watching too many reality television shows again to come out with a phrase like that.

'Vina,' Sarah said pleasantly. 'Would you like to come up to the counter and help me order some food?'

That idea seemed to please Vina and she popped her phone into her bag and stood up.

They picked up a menu and poured over it together at the bar.

'I'm sorry that I'm not much fun,' Sarah apologised quietly.

'Oh I don't know,' Vina smiled mischievously. 'I have a feeling that you could be lots of fun given the right circumstances.'

Sarah watched the dark woman pop a complimentary olive into her mouth.

'Is it woman trouble?' Vina asked sympathetically.

Sarah hesitated. 'Sort of.'

Loud laughter forced Sarah's attention back to their table and Finella was rubbing her paramour's knee suggestively.

'I have a feeling I will be getting a taxi for one,' Vina said.

'Yep.'

'I think I might just head out now,' Vina looked at her watch.

'Oh – not because of me, please,' Sarah said.

'Not at all,' was the gracious reply. 'My brother's band are playing at another pub so I said I would try to go along.'

'I like bands,' Sarah said quickly and immediately wanted to slap herself.

'Well come along,' Vina said. 'Those two are going to be at it soon anyway.'

Sarah glanced at the table.

They were. Finella was tossing her hair over her shoulder, which meant that full seduction was taking place.

'Let's go,' Sarah said.

They swept by the table and collected their coats but there was no complaint as the two of them left the bar and Vina pulled Sarah in the direction of their destination.

'How old is your brother?' Sarah asked.

'Nineteen.'

'How old are you?'

Vina laughed. 'Twenty five,' she replied.

'I'm going to kill Fin,' Sarah said quietly. 'Bloody twenty-five.'

'How old are you?' Vina asked.

'Too bloody old for you,' Sarah said tartly.

Vina laughed. 'Oh – I don't think so.'

Sarah could not deny that the woman was attractive. She had a short fashionable haircut and some tattoos on her long elegant fingers and even the red lipstick was not entirely off putting but none of that mattered when all that was on Sarah's mind was the creamy skin of a blue eyed blonde that held her heart.

'Hey Brucey!' Vina greeted the bouncer on the door.

'Hey gorgeous,' he picked Vina up with one arm and ogled Sarah. 'Another beauty on your arm,' he said.

'She's just a friend,' but Vina giggled in such a way that Sarah knew she wanted to make her more than a friend.

'Tyler should be on in five minutes,' Brucey placed her on the ground.

'Great,' Vina tugged Sarah inside by her hand. 'Enough time to get a drink.'

Vina was able to weave easily through the crowd and effortlessly got served at the bar and led Sarah to the side of the stage.

'That's my brother,' she pointed at the drummer.

Sarah drank her wine and nodded as Vina chatted on about the songs that they would sing. All covers but with a twist, was the phrase she used.

The crowd were all different ages and walks of life. A group of women that looked like they had come from Bingo were huddled over a table all drinking pints of cider, next to them was a group of men in their twilight years watching sports results on a muted television. The atmosphere was nice and Sarah found she was enjoying herself.

Her eyes strayed around the room and then she spotted Demonic Daisy Dillon and did a double take.

Daisy had 'stalked' Sarah when they first met. She was a yummy mummy that always had something to say and had annoyed Sarah immensely when they first encountered each other.

'What are you looking at?' Vina asked with the vibrancy and curiosity of youth.

'Just someone that… oh my God!'

Standing next to Daisy Dillon was Caroline.

As if sensing someone looking at her Caroline looked across at Sarah and her eyes clouded over with surprise.

'What's going on?' Vina asked slowly, witnessing the exchange.

'Nothing,' Sarah said quickly. 'Nothing at all.'


	10. Chapter 10

Part Ten

'Ugh!'

Caroline looked at Daisy who had sidled up to her without warning.

'What?' she asked.

Daisy rolled her eyes. 'You can't go anywhere in this town without bumping into someone you know.'

'Who do you know?' Caroline looked interested.

'Doctor Sarah Ronson,' Daisy said it loftily with an intense dislike of Sarah evident in her tone.

Caroline's blood began to pump fast through her body as her eyes scanned the crowd. Her eyes fell on Sarah who was looking back at her with an apprehensive expression. Caroline quickly looked away.

She had not contacted Sarah for a couple of days but not because she had not wanted to but because she was afraid to. She had wanted to invite Sarah to see the band that Lawrence played in but reasoned that the last thing Sarah would want to see was a teenage boys band play in a pub.

'Between you and me,' Daisy said, 'she's a right stuck up cow!'

'Is she?' Caroline faked innocence. 'How do you know her?'

'She taught a sign language course that I took,' Daisy said. 'But she's weird, and completely OCD, you'd think she's be able to sort herself out what with being a therapist and everything.'

Caroline glared at Daisy.

She thought this was a strange place for the woman to be on her own and had been a little unnerved when the woman had emerged through the crowd and made a bee line for her, as if they were old friends experiencing a chance meeting.

'Where's your child tonight?' Caroline asked in a suspicious tone.

'With my parents,' Daisy had returned to sweetness and light. 'They like to give me a night off every now and then.'

'Uh-huh,' Caroline said skeptically. 'And what about that woman that I saw you in the bookshop with?'

'Oh,' Daisy looked caught for a moment and then said confidently. 'That's my best friend, she can be a bit overprotective sometimes.'

'Hmm.'

For some reason Caroline did not believe a thing this woman said.

Before any more words could be exchanged the band bounced on stage.

Caroline cheered for Lawrence. He had grown his hair and looked more and more grown up every day. They were halfway through the first song when a hand appeared on Caroline's shoulder.

'Do you come here often?' a voice asked.

Caroline spun around. 'John!' she declared in an unhappy voice. 'I thought you couldn't make it.'

'I managed to swap a few things around,' he garbled like the buffoon he was. 'I really wanted to see Lawrence play!' he shouted over the noise of the music.

Daisy looked on with interest.

When the band finished the song they were playing, Caroline made the introductions.

'Your husband?' Daisy moved in closer and Caroline backed away.

'Yes, ex-husband but we still tolerate each other.'

Daisy looked unimpressed.

Caroline decided that she needed to get rid of Daisy. She desperately wanted to go and speak to Sarah but when she looked across at where she had previously seen her the space was filled with a six foot two, two foot wide man.

'Shit!' Caroline muttered.

She looked around again and felt deflated, as Sarah was nowhere to be seen in the entire place.

The band struck up another upbeat tune and Caroline forced herself to look happy and interested. Thankfully, the music was so loud that Daisy could offer little conversation and that suited Caroline just fine. She forced herself to be enthusiastic in her support for Lawrence and when the band took a break Daisy mooched off to the toilet and Lawrence bounded over.

'Is dad here?' he asked.

'Yes, he's gone to the bar,' Caroline said and began fussing her son's hair.

'Mum,' he groaned. 'Don't do that,' he batted her hand away.

'Lawrence,' a deep, liquid voice said. 'You should have more respect for your beautiful mother.'

Caroline's face flushed purple.

'Don't say that about my mum mate,' Lawrence glared at Tyler. 'It's just not on.'

'I am simply speaking the truth,' he flashed a devilish smile at Caroline. 'How are you Doctor McKenzie-Dawson?' he bowed politely.

'Very well, and please call me Caroline.'

'Is your sister here?' Lawrence nudged Tyler.

'Yeah, I think I saw her,' Tyler scanned the crowd. 'But I've told you she likes women and a pipsqueak like you isn't going to change her mind,' Tyler grinned.

'You never know,' Lawrence said, a lot more cockily than he felt.

'Anyway, you're out of luck because she came in with a really fit woman,' Tyler laughed, not unkindly but Caroline knew that her son was barking up the wrong tree.

'Hey little bro,' a female version of Tyler inserted herself under his arm and grinned.

'H, hi,' Lawrence stuttered.

'Hey Larry,' she greeted him and Caroline balked.

'It's um… it's Lawrence,' he muttered.

'Caroline,' Tyler said. 'This is my sister Vina.'

'Pleasure,' Caroline smiled.

'Where's the woman you came in with?' Tyler nudged his sister playfully.

'At the loo,' Vina rolled her eyes. 'But she's a no go.'

'Why not?' Tyler frowned. 'She's gorgeous.'

'Hung up on someone else,' Vina shrugged. 'What can a girl do? She must be crazy not to want to be with me!'

The woman was arrogant with youth.

'Absolutely bonkers,' Lawrence agreed.

Caroline made a mental note to discourage this crush as soon as possible.

'Anyhoo,' Vina said. 'I'm going to buy you boys an orange squash,' she headed towards the long line of patrons at the bar.

Across the room Caroline spotted Sarah making her way through the crowd.

'Excuse me,' she said quickly and hurried amongst the tangle of people.

'Sarah!' she called.

The woman stopped reluctantly.

'How, how are you?' Caroline stumbled over the question.

'Fine.'

'I was going to call you,' Caroline said.

'Really?' Sarah's eyes that were usually so warm, looked like hot burning coals. 'When? After your date with Daisy the Demon Dyke wannabe?'

Caroline reeled back.

'What?'

'You might have been stringing us both along,' Sarah hissed. 'But I warn you she's barking.'

'We're not on a date,' Caroline objected.

'No? It looks quite cosy to me,' Sarah said.

Her voice was calm but her eyes belied her emotions.

'Well, well, well,' Daisy's voice interrupted the exchange. 'I should have known you would try to muscle in,' she spat the words to Sarah. 'You can't help yourself can you?'

'Oh save it,' Sarah snapped.

'Stay away from Caroline,' Daisy warned.

'Don't worry,' Sarah snapped. 'I have no intention of ever going near her again.'

'You can't help yourself can you?' Daisy gloated. 'You always want to have what I have.'

'Erm,' Caroline interjected. 'No one has me.'

'Daisy,' Sarah said coldly. 'The only thing that you have is Facebook and an incessant stalking habit.'

Vina chose that moment to join them.

'Everything alright?' she asked nervously, holding up two glasses of wine.

'I'm sorry Vina, I have to leave,' Sarah said tearfully.

She turned and pushed her way through the crowd, Vina watched and then handed the two glasses to a surprised Daisy and darted after Sarah.

She caught up with her on the street.

'Wait!' she called and broke into a jog. 'What's the matter?'

'That woman,' Sarah wiped tears from her eyes roughly. 'She's the one I had feelings for.'

Vina shook her head to clear it. 'Which one?'

'The blonde one,' Sarah muttered and collapsed against a wall looking defeated.

'Then who's the other one?'

'She's the one that ruined my life!'


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry for the delay in updating, my muse has disappeared and I haven't been feeling it recently, hopefully, this means I am back on track…**

 **Part 11**

After Sarah left the pub, Caroline had no choice but to stay until Lawrence's band had finished playing. She did however, have a choice about spending time with Daisy and in front of everyone Caroline told her to go away and not come back.

She did not know what had gone on between Daisy and Sarah in the past but Caroline's gut told her that Sarah was one of the most honest people she had ever met and if she thought Daisy was bad news then it was likely she should avoid Daisy at all costs.

Once the band had finished and she had said her polite goodbyes Caroline drove her car to Sarah's house without even thinking about it. It felt like her heart was telling her to go there, as though it knew exactly what Caroline needed and how to give it to her.

With no conscious thought she got out of the vehicle, walked up the garden path and knocked on the door.

It took a few moments but eventually the door opened a crack and Sarah's eyes, dark with sadness met Caroline's.

They stared at one another for a moment, wondering what to say and then Sarah took the lead.

'Where's your friend?'

'She isn't my friend,' Caroline said dispassionately. 'I don't even know why she was there.'

Sarah sighed and Caroline shivered against the cold.

'Come in,' Sarah opened the door and motioned for Caroline to enter.

They lingered awkwardly in the hallway.

'Are you going to tell me what the problem is between you and Daisy?' Caroline said gently.

'I need a drink,' Sarah muttered and swept towards the kitchen and Caroline followed.

Sarah poured herself a glass of wine and Caroline politely declined.

Two sips later Sarah looked at Caroline and shook her head as though attempting to assemble her thoughts.

'Demonic Daisy stole the love of my life.'

A powerful lurch went through Caroline's stomach at hearing that Sarah had lost someone that meant that much to her.

'I don't want to go into the full story but we met when I was running a course. She became… obsessed, with me I suppose and then when I told her that I wasn't interested in her she went after Edward's mother instead.'

Caroline remained silent while Sarah continued.

'I don't' know how she did it but Daisy seemed to bewitch Clare somehow. That was the beginning of the end, even when I found out that Daisy had been stalking our life across social media, Clare, still wasn't put off. It was a very strange and hurtful time,' Sarah looked sad. 'Then I met you and for some reason that bitch turned up again, like she knows that I am happy and just wants to ensure that all I ever feel is total unhappiness.'

Caroline wanted to reach out and touch Sarah but she held back. It stirred her to think that Sarah had thought that they might be happy together.

'What happened to Clare?' Caroline asked.

'She left me, left Edward behind and went to move in with Daisy, except when she got there with a trailer full of her belongings, Daisy turned her away and then took up with the gentleman that is the father of her child. It had all been a game, a sick game that nobody knew the rules to, except Daisy.'

'Bloody hell,' Caroline said under her breath.

Hearing this, she now knew why Sarah had been so vociferous in her analysis of Daisy.

'Clare tried to come back here but I turned her away too.'

Sarah's voice faltered with emotion.

Caroline nodded and smiled sympathetically.

'There was no way I could have her back.'

'Where did she go?'

Sarah was quiet. 'She went amongst our friends for a while but then she fell into a bit of a state, she began taking drugs…'

Sarah trailed off. Caroline suspected that she could accurately guess the rest.

'I fought incredibly hard to keep Edward,' Sarah's voice broke with a sob. 'I wanted him to know that he had one mother that loved him.'

Caroline reached out and put both hands on Sarah's shoulders and pulled her close.

'You don't have to say anything else,' Caroline whispered into Sarah's hair. 'Let me hold you.'

Sarah sank against the softness of Caroline's body. Remembering the past was painful but there was nothing intrusive about Caroline. Standing in her arms, Sarah felt that there was nothing other than genuine affection between them.

'I don't want anything to do with Daisy,' Caroline assured. 'But I do want something to do with you.'

Sarah looked up hopefully. 'Are you sure?'

'Positive,' Caroline said. 'And I still want us to go on a date.'

'Like a proper couple?' Sarah said weakly. 'Even though we missed out the dating bit and went straight to the fun bit.'

'I thought skipping a few steps was the best bit,' Caroline whispered teasingly. 'I certainly enjoyed it.'

'Me too,' Sarah tilted her mouth towards Caroline, who kissed her back gently.

'Are we skipping steps again?' Sarah asked.

'I hope so.'

000

Caroline woke up as a weight landed on her chest.

'Flora,' she said sleepily.

'Sorry, sorry,' Greg appeared noisily. 'She got away from me.'

'That's alright,' Caroline pulled her child to her and smiled. 'Good morning little one.'

Flora giggled.

'How was your night?' Greg made conversation.

'Good, thank you,' Caroline said. 'I wanted to tell you actually, I'm seeing someone and I think it might be serious.'

She did not know why she had chosen to tell him that when she had not said anything to Sarah.

Greg nodded. 'I thought as much,' he smiled. 'I'm happy for you.'

'Really?' Caroline asked skeptically.

'Really,' he repeated sincerely. 'You seem – lighter, your eyes are – lighter,' he laughed at his ineloquence.

'Thanks,' Caroline was not prone to bashfulness but her cheeks flushed and she changed the subject. 'Right young lady,' she tickled Flora. 'Let's get you some breakfast.'

That was the end of that discussion. Now to plan a date.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi everyone, sorry about the rather long delay! You have been patient and I appreciate the encouraging messages that have been sent. You're a lovely lot.**

Part Twelve

Caroline had learned lessons from previous experiences and so as she planned her date with Sarah she knew not to overthink it. She no longer felt the need to impress people and understood that the most impressive quality that a person can have is authenticity. With this in mind she booked them a quiet dinner at a cute and rustic inn that served excellent food.

Sarah had confirmed that Finella was happy to babysit and Caroline had asked Celia and Alan to help out and they were more than willing. For a brief moment she allowed the guilt to wash over her as thoughts went to Flora and Kate but the therapist continuously told her that a happy mother was best for Flora and Caroline had a feeling that Sarah could be the one to make her happy and so she was going to run with this feeling.

If Sarah liked the inn, there would be time in the future to book a room and stay overnight. Caroline smiled as she thought of Sarah, the darkness of her eyes and the softness of her skin.

After Kate died there had been a length of time that Caroline thought she would never want to be with anyone again but Sarah had changed that. She never thought that anyone's lips would compare or that anyone could kiss her in such a way that she melted from the feet up but Sarah had proven her to be wrong.

Trying not to think too far in the future, Caroline chastised herself and attempted to focus on folding the bed sheets and the other chores that were occupying her Saturday afternoon. Not wanting to be too presumptuous she cleaned the living room and laid out new candles in case Sarah decided that she would come for a nightcap later that evening.

A quick telephone call with both of her sons and Caroline went upstairs to allow herself the luxury of a bath and some relaxation time before her 'big' date.

For the first time in a long time this was a date that she was excited about. Granted they had done everything a bit back to front but they needed to enjoy spending time together and learn about one another and Caroline was thrilled by the idea of sitting with Sarah for an entire evening, even if it was just to stare at her dreamy eyes. Swirling her favourite bath salts into the water Caroline had a rejuvenated feeling in her heart.

000

Sarah threw another outfit on to her bed and the sleeve hit Finella in the face.

'For goodness sake,' the older woman muttered. 'You will look stunning in anything,' she whipped the blouse out of her mouth and laid it beside her neatly.

'Have you seen Caroline?' Sarah screeched. 'She would look beautiful in a cloth sack!'

Finella shrugged. 'She's alright.'

Sarah shot her a warning glance.

'She is alright,' Finella muttered. 'You are something else to behold.'

Sarah sighed. 'I should have bought something new.'

Finella pushed herself up off the bed and rolled her eyes at Edward who giggled.

'You will look gorgeous in anything,' she gently nudged Sarah to one side and began to root through the variety of clothes that were still hanging in the wardrobe.

Her hand stopped on a red dress. 'This would be perfect,' she held it up against Sarah and smiled. 'And I am making an executive decision or we will be here all night.'

'Aunt Fin is right mum,' Edward tilted his head. 'That dress will look lovely.'

Sarah beamed and crossed the room to kiss her son on the head. 'Thanks you two,' she said. 'Now, I need to shower so can you go downstairs and eat ice cream?'

'Definitely,' Edward jumped up and pounded down the stairs.

'See you soon dreamboat,' Finella gave a childish wave and disappeared.

000

Caroline walked around the room lighting candles. As expected Sarah had agreed to come home with her and Caroline felt nervous for some reason.

'You have a really lovely home,' Sarah commented from the sofa.

'Thank you, would you like a drink?'

'Best not,' Sarah grinned. 'It might cloud my judgement.'

'Yes, you should probably be all systems go in case an older woman makes an attempt to seduce you.'

An amused giggle escaped from Sarah. 'And I would never want that to happen,' she mused as Caroline dropped lightly on to the sofa next to her.

They stared at one another for a moment as though unsure how to continue which Caroline thought was odd because they had already been intimate with each other but for some reason this felt even more intimate than their previous encounters.

Sarah reached out boldly and took Caroline's hand. 'I need to touch you,' she said softly.

Fingers gripped her own and the warmth spread through her wrist and up her arm. Everything with Caroline felt so natural, sitting together on the sofa, relaxing after a nice meal was an image she had dared not dream.

'This moment feels perfect,' Caroline said, echoing Sarah's thoughts.

'You could sit a bit closer,' Sarah smiled suggestively. 'If you wanted to.'

Without hesitation Caroline scooted into the inviting space that Sarah had opened up with her relaxed body language.

Sarah immediately leaned in and kissed the skin on Caroline's collar bone. Both women closed their eyes and enjoyed the sensation the contact created.

'That feels amazing,' Caroline whispered.

The kisses trailed their way up to her jaw, across her cheek and then lips found each other and the room disappeared and Caroline was no longer capable of logical thought. She was just about to move her hand on to Sarah's thigh when a loud crash forced them to break apart. Broken glass scattered at their feet and a house brick landed with a thud on the carpet a foot away from Caroline's stockinged toes.

'What the hell?' she stood up and looked at Sarah. 'Are you alright?'

'Yes,' Sarah stared at the scattered, broken glass in dismay.

Caroline rushed to the front door and outside but was too late. The roar of an engine and screeching tyres sounded on the road outside of her property.

'Caroline!' Sarah caught up with her.

'That was deliberate,' Caroline said in amazement. 'Someone put a brick through my window on purpose.'

'I wonder who it could be?' Sarah said sarcastically.

It took a moment for Caroline to catch on to what Sarah was referring.

'You don't think…' she folded her arms and stared pointlessly into the night. 'Not Daisy?'

'I told you,' Sarah said. 'She's crazy and you should call the police.'

'Not crazy enough to break the law though? Seriously?'

Sarah shrugged and looked unconvinced.

They headed back into the living room and Caroline made the call while Sarah put the kettle on.

'Apparently a broken window isn't a priority on a Saturday night,' Caroline said as she hung up the telephone. 'They told me to get someone to board it up and they will call back to make an appointment with me.'

'Right,' Sarah said. 'Perhaps I should stay here with you tonight,' she went to her handbag and pulled out her phone. 'Fin, can stay with Edward and I can help you clean up.'

Caroline nodded. 'Thank you.'

'No problem, this is my fault anyway.'

'Hey,' Caroline caught hold of Sarah's waist. 'If this was Daisy then it's not your fault, it's her fault. If she really is as crazy as you say she is then this had nothing to do with you.'

'It is her,' Sarah said fiercely. 'I don't believe in coincidences.'

'No,' Caroline wrapped Sarah in a tight embrace, 'me neither.'


End file.
